la secundaria
by Amy Rose 7
Summary: un chico es obligado a cursar su ultimo año de colegio en un colegio nuevo, donde las cosas se daran de alguna u otra manera
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, bueno, bueno, este es mi tercer fic pero no crean que he dejado inconcluso mis otros fic solo que mi pinche compu se dañó la semana pasada U.U pero bueno trataré de no dejarlos comiéndose las uñas por la curiosidad, una cosa este fic no tendrá la trama que tuvieron los otros que he hecho porque no tendrá nada que ver solo que aparecerán mis tres personajes agregados y otros serán solo para poder explicar la trama n_n pero bueno sin mas que decir este es mi fic y saludos para Kamiase, Blue Sky y George the Eagle *O* *W*

Fan fic: la secundariaCapítulo 1: un nuevo colegio

Un joven erizo de color azul y ojos verdes se levantaba pesadamente de su cama, tiene 17 años y está en último año de colegio, su último año para su desgracia lo cursaría en otro colegio, el hubiera preferido su antiguo colegio pero por culpa de sus hermanos Manic y Sonia sus padres los cambiaron , venía de una prestigiada familia pero aun si fuese así era muy amistoso, tenía muchos amigos por ese hecho, se lavó la cara aunque por otro lado estaba nervioso por el primer día de clase (no es por cobarde pero a poco no te a dado miedo empezar en un colegio diferente XD) buscó su nuevo uniforme en el armario y se lo puso viendo por última vez su viejo uniforme , constaba de una camisa color blanca con filos negros con amarillo y un pantalón negro con zapatos negros, el nuevo era de camisa de tela blanca con el sello de la secundaria a la que iba a asistir con corbata azul marino, pantalón azul marino y a diferencia acá podía usar sus amados tenis rojos, una vez que se termino de vestir bajó hasta el comedor para desayunar.

Buenos días joven Sonic-dijo un chico que era uno de los ayudantes de la mansión donde vivía (les puse ayudantes porque a Sonic no le gusta el termino criados 9w9 por eso todos en la mansión lo querían mucho OwO)

Muy buenos días Erick-dijo Sonic muy sonriente-espero ayas descansado bien

Si al igual que yo espero que aya descansado muy bien-dijo el joven, el era un lobo de color blanco, con ojos café claro, su uniforme era como el de todos los ayudantes, blanco con negro.

Buenos días joven Sonic-dijo una coneja de color café de ojos rosa casi rojos carmín que traía el desayuno.

Buenos días Emili-dijo Sonic mientras empezaba a desayunar, en eso dos jóvenes erizos mas.

Hola Sonic, buenos días Emili, buenos días Erick-dijo una eriza rosa que se llama Sonia.

Buenos días-dijo Manic

Que tal chicos-dijo Sonic.

Buenos días jóvenes Sonia y Manic-dijeron lo dos chicos al unísono mientras iban a traer el desayuno pero mientras ellos lo traían Sonic terminó de desayunar y sin mas se levantó.

Gracias estubo delicioso, me voy al colegio y no hace falta que me acompañen.

Como desee joven Sonic-dijo Emili

Nos veremos esta tarde-dijo marchándose

Buena suerte-dijeron ambos jóvenes

Sonic en realidad no quería ir a ese colegio pues le gustaba mas su colegio anterior, riéndose con sus amigos pero cuando vio el reloj se dio cuenta que era muy tarde y aun faltaba bastante así que cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie cerca empezó a correr hasta que solo se vio una silueta y llegó justo cuando el timbre sonó, como los periodos lectivos iniciaron hace dos días no conocía en que aula o sección le tocaba y se dirigió a la oficina del director y sin decir mas el director lo acompañó hasta su salón de clase.

Perdón que interrumpa-dijo el director al profesor de esa área-el es su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Sonic the hedgehog, por favor joven se podría presentar-dijo refiriéndose a Sonic

¿ah?... digo sí, mi nombre es Sonic the hedgehog tengo 17 años espero nos llevemos bien-dijo con su sonrisa confianzuda que acostumbraba tener

bien puede tomar asiento joven hedgehog-dijo el profesor

Sonic por favor-corrigió el erizo mientras se sentaba en la sexta fila en la décima banca y sentía como todos lo miraban y conversaban sobre él y sin mas le prestó poca atención, aunque al parecer varias chicas se fijaron en lo guapo que era el erizo, otros chicos decían que ni se atreva a coquetearle a alguna de las chicas que les gustan, en la quinta fila en la décima segunda banca una chica mira divertida al erizo mientras que el chico que esta detrás de ella mira a Sonic con odio.

*****en la segunda hora*

el segundo periodo era de matemáticas, esa no era precisamente su materia favorita pero aun así la confrontaba muy bien, sentía que todas las miradas se clavaban en el y le tocó hacer un ejercicio en la pizarra y lo hizo rápido y sencillo, no era un cerebrito pero por lo menos recordaba ciertas operaciones que le enseñaron en su antiguo colegio y dejó con la boca abierta a todos incluso el profesor.

*en el tercer periodo*

cultura física siempre se le dio fácil pero sobre todo las chicas ya empezaban a amarlo pero no todas y ninguna se atrevía a hablarle, todas echaban leves risitas cuando el las miraba y los otros chicos estaban molestos por eso.

*cuarto periodo*

en el cuarto periodo le tocaba computación así que estaba en el laboratorio y un virus inundó la computadora y eso era un problema.

Haz clic en la ventana gris y negra de la barra de inicio-se oyó susurrar al chico que estaba a su lado y sin hacer mas preguntas lo hizo y siguió las instrucciones que el chico le daba sin que el profesor los pillara y al finalizar la clase había llegado la hora del receso así que aprovechó para darle las gracias al chico.

*receso*

valla si que eres inteligente-exclama Sonic

Gracias n_n por cierto soy Miles Tails Prower pero mis amigos me llaman Tails-dijo el chico amablemente

Y yo soy Sonic the hedgehog pero todos me conocen como Sonic simplemente-dijo el erizo azul

He Tails necesito que me...-el chico que buscaba a Tails se detiene al verlo conversar con el chico nuevo-hey ¿no podrías presentarnos?

Ha... bueno el es Sonic-le dijo al chico y luego le dice a Sonic-el es Knuckles the echidna.

Un gusto-dijo Sonic

Mmm... Sonic... que no eres el hijo de una de las mas prestigiadas familias de la ciudad-preguntó curioso Knuckles

Shhhh... no lo digas tan alto... estas en lo cierto pero prefiero que nadie se entere-dijo el observando si alguien lo había escuchado pero al parecer nadie lo había hecho.

Como quieras, oye vamos al bar ¿vienes?-pregunto el echidna

No daré unas vueltas por el colegio-respondió el.

Como quieras nos vemos al rato-dijo Tails mientras se marchaba con Knuckles con dirección al bar del colegio mientras Sonic un rato se sentaba en una banca y miraba a su alrededor y entonces ve a una chica que se paró frente a el con gesto simpático y amable.

Hola eres el nuevo de la clase ¿cierto?-pregunto ella

Si me llamo Sonic-dijo el con gesto amable invitándole a sentarse a su lado

Me llamo Lili-dijo ella simplemente pero en eso sus vistas se fijan en un gran alboroto que había cerca de ahí.

¿qué ocurre?-pregunta Sonic

no es nada solo se trata de Shadow, el chico mas popular del colegio, las chicas se mueren por el-dijo ella mirando al lugar del cual provenía el alboroto.

¿también estas enamorada de él?-preguntó Sonic con curiosidad en su voz

bueno O///O si mas o menos-dijo ella con las mejillas muy rojas, ella era una eriza verde con ojos verde oscuro llevaba un cinto en la cabeza de color azul marino como la falda del colegio-pero con tantas chicas hermosas jamás se fijaría en mi.

A mi me pareces muy hermosa y simpática-dijo tratando de animarla

Gracias-le sonríe simpáticamente- espero lleguemos a ser grandes amigos

Lo somos, siento que te conociera de toda la vida-dijo Sonic muy feliz

Que bien n_n-dijo ella muy feliz pero en eso su semblante se tornó serio

¿quién te crees para hablar con mi novia?-Dijo en tono serio un erizo de color café de ojos morados.

Te lo repito una y otra vez-dijo mientras en su cabeza le salía una vena de la ira-no somos ni amigos ni novios

Por favor acéptalo todos sabemos que tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos-dijo con una sonrisa burlona lo que hizo que Sonic se enojara pero antes de que hiciera algo ella extendió su brazo horizontalmente frente al pecho del erizo azul en señal de que se detenga y este se limitó a ver.

Ja no me hagas reír-dijo ella y deslizando la vista por todo el lugar se levantó en vista que no había ningún profesor y tomándolo del brazo lo lanzó contra una pared lo cual sorprendió a Sonic a quien le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

Guao eres muy fuerte-dijo el

Shadow miró todo y quedó sorprendido con aquella chica, su fuerza sobre todo, tocó el timbre y en la siguiente clase tomaron la asistencia para cerciorarse que ninguno faltara y Sonic tomando atención en la lista escuchó el nombre Knuckles y entonces oyó algo que le pareció interesante y eran los nombres que la maestra pronunció a continuación.

Alex the hedgehog, Lili the hedgehog, Sonic the hedgehog y Shadow the hedgehog

Presente-dijo el primer mencionado

Aquí-dijo la eriza verde

Aquí-dijo Sonic

Presente-dijo Shadow

A los otros casi no les tomó atención solo a los nombres Vector the cocodrile, Espío the chamaleon, George the Eagle, Sky the collie y Rouge the bat, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que cuando nombraron a una tal Amy Rose dijeron que estaba enferma, ¿cómo sería esa chica?, eso se preguntaba el.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Muy bien espero os aya gustado mi primer cap y disculpen por todo ese testamento de cap nos veremos. Y dejen reviews.


	2. capitulo 2

Hey segundo cap subido disfrútenlo y dejen muchos review.

Capítulo 2: ella es Amy Rose

Se preguntaba porque no veía a Tails mas que en la hora de computación y a la salida el le dijo que eso era porque computación era la materia en la que mas conocimiento tenía y por este hecho el director le dijo que en ves de estudiar computación en tercer año de secundaria lo tomara en último año, Sonic no lo podía creer pero para su buena suerte computación tenía todos los días en el cuarto periodo excepto los miércoles que tocaba en el último periodo. Al salir se encontró con su compañera Lili y conversaron un minuto.

Hey Sonic disculpa lo que pasó en el receso no se por que Alex está tan obsesionado conmigo-dijo ella

No hay problema se ve que eres fuerte y diestra-ve que se aproxima una multitud de chicas y ambos salen del camino-valla seguro es Shadow

Si siempre es el jeje-dijo ella riendo un poco pero en eso ella se percató que algunas chicas se apartaron porque debían partir a sus casas y pudo observar que Shadow clavó un segundo su mirada en ella y esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Valla parece que te notó-dijo Sonic alegre por lo que había pasado

Si no lo puedo creer-dijo ella sorprendida mientras lo veía tomar rumbo a su casa

Oye quieres que te acompañe a tu casa-preguntó Sonic

Depende que camino tomas-pregunto ella para no incomodarlo

Ese-dijo mientras señalaba el de la derecha (ellos estaban mirando de frente el colegio por eso es derecha y no izquierda)

Súper yo también tomo ese camino-dijo ella mientras empezaba a caminar con Sonic charlando de cosas triviales como las tareas que les mandaron ese día pero había algo que Sonic quería saber y no se atrevía a preguntar pero igual olvidó el tema y luego en un semáforo en vez de seguir largo como hacía Sonic se fue por la izquierda y antes de irse a Sonic se le prendió el foco (osea se le ocurrió una idea XD)

Oye, que por allá no vive una de las familias mas influyentes de la ciudad

Si de hecho es mi familia-dijo ella-pero no me gusta que sepan que formo parte de una de las familias mas influyentes de la ciudad y creo que a ti tampoco *guiño*

Si tienes razón pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie *guiño*

Gracias nos vemos mañana-sale corriendo con su mochila hacia su casa mientras Sonic camina a la suya hasta que llega.

Emili podrías por favor abrirme-dijo Sonic por un comunicador que hay en la puerta y de inmediato se escuchó la respuesta.

Claro joven Sonic-después de entrar la chica le dijo.

Sus hermanos ya llegaron por cierto.

Ni me lo digas me enteré que hoy causaron un jaleo es precisamente por eso que reprobaron el año-añadió el molesto

Tiene razón, ¿desea comer?-preguntó la chica amablemente

Claro pero primero me daré un baño, te avisaré cuando termine.

Si joven Sonic.

Sin decir mas Sonic subió a su cuarto para darse una ducha mientras lo hacía pensaba que después de todo le agradaría su nuevo colegio, su primer día y ya tenía tres buenos amigos, y al parecer se estaba volviendo popular entre las chicas pues varias pasaron despidiéndose de él como lo hacen con Shadow pero eso no le interesaba a Sonic, después de comer y discutir de la conducta de sus hermanos con sus padres estos acordaron que si Manic y Sonia se seguían comportando de esa forma indisciplinada a ellos lo cambiarían de colegio pero a Sonic no, esa noche Sonic durmió feliz por dicho acuerdo pero había algo que le preocupaba.

*al día siguiente*

Sonic esta vez iba atento a sus pasos después de lo que pasó ayer pero entonces oye un grito de una niña y corriendo a velocidad moderada fue a ver que le pasaba y cuando llegó hasta un callejón vio a una coneja que parecía de primer año de secundaria acorralada por dos tipos que no tenían buena pinta así que primero mirando que no hubiera nadie mas dejó su mochila en el suelo y les dijo.

Hey ustedes, dejen a esa niña en paz-su mirada era desafiante

Si quien nos va a obligar, acaso serás tu-preguntó en tono burlón

Si justo aquí justo ahora-respondió mientras dando un salto giró varias veces (osea el spin dash) y los golpeó, la pequeña niña se quedó sorprendida pero aun así estaba llorando pues estaba asustada y a juzgar por su uniforme era del mismo colegio de Sonic.

¿estás bien pequeña?-preguntó dulcemente Sonic

si, gracias-dijo ella tímidamente

¿eres de primer año del colegio que está en Station Square?-preguntó Sonic

si-dijo ella mas calmada-soy Cream the Rabbit

Soy Sonic the hedgehog, vamos te acompaño, si no ambos llegaremos tarde-dijo aun calmado

Si-dijo ella ya mas feliz-y gracias de nuevo

Fue un placer-dijo el y tomándola de la mano salió de aquel lugar pidiéndole que no cuente lo que vio y esta accedió, llegaron un poquito tarde pero el director entendió cuando le explicaron la situación y luego cada quién ingresó en su clase, lo curioso era que ahora tenía una nueva amiga, y ella un nuevo amigo.

*en receso*

Sonic y Tails iban conversando por el patio y Cream los logra ver así que planeaba irlos a saludar pero una chica que la acompañaba le dijo.

Cream ese chico es de último año y por lo que me entere se está volviendo muy popular, no creo que tome en cuenta a una niña de primer año.

El no es así además el me conoce-agregó Cream

¿en serio?-pregunto la chica mapache

seguro Marine n.n ven y te lo presento-dijo Cream alegre

Súper XD gracias-dijo Marine

Entonces caminando hasta ambos chicos se detuvo frente a ellos y Sonic la miró y se puso muy feliz de verla de nuevo.

Hola Sonic ¿cómo tas?-preguntó animada Cream

Bien-mirando a Tails-por cierto el es mi amigo Tails

Un gusto-dijo Tails notando que la conejita era muy bonita

Hola, por cierto ella es mi amiga Marine-dijo señalando a su amiga

Hola es un placer-dijo ella

No el placer es todo mío, soy Sonic-dijo el erizo

Hay rayos ya tocó el timbre de entrada :( es una verdadera pena-dijo Cream-pero ojalá nos veamos en la hora de salida :)-dijo Cream y con Marine entraron a su salón mientras Tails y Sonic se despedían para entrar a sus respectivos salones pero en eso ven que había una multitud de chicos y chicas.

¿ahora que rayos pasa?-pregunta Sonic

bueno es que los dos chicos mas populares del colegio están ahí-dijo Lili mientras se paraba al lado de ambos chicos-uno de ellos es Shadow y la otra es su hermana Amy Rose, aunque ella se ha ganado su popularidad

cuando Sonic al fin la pudo ver casi se cae de espaldas, la chica era mas hermosa de lo que pensaba, su uniforme se le veía espectacular pues la falda era corta y la blusa era ajustada a su cuerpo, jamás pensó toparse con una chica tan hermosa pero en eso reaccionó y puso los pies en tierra, sabía que una chica tan popular jamás podría fijarse en el así que les dijo.

Bueno me voy al salón antes de que se me haga mas tarde.

Si nos veremos a la salida-dijo Tails retirándose a su salón de clases.

Y Lili sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sonic le dijo simpáticamente.

He voy un segundo al bar nos veremos en el salón-dicho esto partió al bar mientras Sonic se dirigía a su salón y al llegar vio un segundo a Amy y dando un suspiro de resignación no le quedó otra opción mas que rechazar esa ilusión. A la salida se encontró con sus amigos y después de conversar un momento todos se marcharon y Tails como vivía cerca de la casa de Cream se ofreció a acompañarla hasta el colegio todos los días y también llevarla a su casa, Lili invitó a Sonic a que se quede un momento a su practica de pelea a ver si le interesaba entrar así que después de salir de los vestidores de damas salió con un short pequeño y una blusa sin mangas y entonces se preparó para luchar contra su oponente de siempre, uno de los chicos mas fuertes del colegio y seguidor de Alex por lo que lo apaleaba como si fuera el mismo Alex quien siempre venía a observar las practicas y al ver a Sonic en las gradas y como Lili le hizo de la mano se puso furioso, lo que ella no sabía era que también alguien mas la observaba y era nada mas y nada menos que Shadow, se quedó sorprendido que a pesar de que el otro chico era mas grande que ella Lili pudiera combatirlo con tanta facilidad, eso le estaba dando una buena impresión de ella, terminada las practicas Lili se reunió con Sonic.

¿y que te pareció?

Estupendo, eres buena he-dijo el muy emocionado

Gracias n_n, bueno y te animas a entrar-pregunta ella

Que ni se atreva por que ahora yo soy el nuevo integrante del equipo de lucha-salió diciendo Alex

Valla pero si es el bravucón del colegio-dijo Sonic- además entraré te guste o no.

Me agradará hacerte polvo-dijo mientras se iba.

¿Sonic entonces entrarás?-preguntó Lili

si eso me podría mantener entretenido un rato-dijo Sonic emocionado

súper bueno regresemos a nuestras casas, ya te entretuve bastante-dijo Lili muy apenada

na no pasa nada-respondió Sonic

sin lugar a dudas las cosas se pondrían buenas a partir de este momento.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Muy bien mi siguiente cap está listo, pronto subiré la tercera parte de mi fic llamada "encendiendo romances" así que no se lo pierdan chicos jeje XD nos veremos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí está la siguiente parte y un saludo para todos mis seguidores gracias por apoyarme XD.

Capítulo 3: encendiendo romances

Al día siguiente Sonic se inscribió en el equipo de lucha, ya estaba emocionado porque empiece su travesía en este grupo.

*por otro lado*

oye Amy, supiste algo del nuevo alumno-pregunta inquieta una chica murciélago

no pero seguro a de ser un don nadie-respondió ella

pues no es cierto, es muy guapo y deberías verlo haciendo cultura física, si que se ve fuerte-dijo la chica con tono pícaro

Rouge se realista-dijo ella

Está bien no me creas pero cuando toque la asignatura sabrás a lo que me refiero-dijo Rouge

Está bien pero siéntate que ya llegó el profesor.

Buenos días alumnos, bueno tomaremos la asistencia y perdonen que ayer no lo hice-expresó el profesor- Amy Rose

Aquí profe-dijo Amy

_¿por qué rayos tuviste que gustarme? Eres una chica popular, nunca te fijarías en mí, no soy tan popular como los otros chicos, eres muy hermosa además, mas de lo que merezco_-pensaba Sonic hasta que oye su nombre y responde- aquí

Amy lo vio y supo que Rouge no le mentía aunque tampoco era la gran cosa, hacía falta mas que eso para impresionarla. En el quinto periodo tocaba justamente cultura física y Sonic se cambió a su otro uniforme de dicha materia, un pantalón ligero y una camiseta blanca con sus tenis de siempre, este uniforme le asentaba muy bien y lo hacía ver lindo, la clase se desarrollaba y las chicas hacían apuestas mientras veían a los chicos ejercitarse, apostaban por ver quien era mal lindo en ese pantalón ligero que lucían los chicos, algunas acordaron que Sonic, otras que Shadow, pero cuando Sonic para por un segundo a tomar agua se quita un segundo la camiseta y se moja la cara luego sacudiéndola hacia los lados dispersa un poco el agua que recorría su rostro, eso sí hizo que las chicas suspiraran por el, incluyendo a Amy pues se sonrojó un poco al verlo de esta forma parecía que todo transcurría en cámara lenta, se lo veía genial y muy apuesto.

Te dije que era lindo-agregó Rouge soñando despierta

Si está bien me equivoqué-dijo Amy-si es lindo y mas que eso

Después de que se terminaran la asignatura las chicas empezaron a suspirar muchísimo por Sonic y por Shadow, cada vez que pasaban al lado de ellos lo saludaban diciendo "hola Shadow" o "hola Sonic" con tono soñador. A la salida las chicas se despidieron de ambos erizos, aunque para Sonic era raro que tantas chicas lo persiguieran, cuando estaba en su antiguo colegio pasaba algo parecido incluso cuando tubo novia, su antigua novia se llamaba Sally Accorn, pero ella se cambió de ciudad y ya no la pudo seguir viendo, su nueva ilusión tenía nombre y era Amy Rose, aunque el aun pensaba que ella no se fijaría en el, a la salida cada quien se fue por su lado y con respecto a Cream se fue con Tails pues ellos viven cerca, así que Tails la iba a llevar al colegio y a su casa, Lili y Sonic por su lado se fueron al gimnasio del colegio donde entrenaba el equipo de lucha y en efecto Alex se inscribió en el equipo de lucha, aunque para su mala suerte a Sonic le asignaron otro compañero, pero la clase de ahí en adelante se dio bien, pero lo que Lili no sabía era que su amado Shadow la observó durante toda la clase y Sonic fue observado por Amy que casi se desmaya de ver como entrenaba y lo fuerte que era, al terminar Sonic se retiró a su casa mientras que Lili se fue a un parque que hay cerca del colegio en el que le gustaba hacer los deberes, al llegar se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y se puso a escuchar el soplo del viento hasta que oye.

Para ser una chica peleas muy bien.

Esa voz-susurra ella y se voltea para ver al chico-Sha... Shadow, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunta sonrojada pero feliz de verlo

Venía a decirte que eres muy buena peleando, eso es lo que mas me gusta en una chica-agregó el erizo.

A pues gracias-dijo ella nerviosa-me encanta entrenar

Genial-dijo el erizo mientras se sentaba a su lado lo cual la puso nerviosa y este lo notó, tenía ganas de soltar una leve risa pero se contuvo.

Hey... no lo había notado pero tu rostro es muy lindo-dijo mientras le sostenía el rostro de tal forma que lo mirara-creo que jamás había visto a una chica tan bella como lo eres tú.

¿en... en serio?-preguntó ella nerviosa.

Si, ninguna chica del colegio es tan hermosa como tú-dijo Shadow, si que sabía coquetearle a una chica, era todo un experto sintió como la respiración de esta se aceleraba y como su sonrojo seguía presente, para el ella se veía muy hermosa de esa forma, era la chica perfecta, le encantaba entrenar, tenía un hermoso rostro y además una buena figura, tenía lo que el buscaba en una chica así que como por impulso se fue acercando lentamente a ella, ambos cerraron los ojos sintiendo la respiración marcada del otro, estaban a dos centímetros a punto de besarse pero justo en eso algo los interrumpe.

Hey aléjate de ella-dijo Alex viniendo a interrumpir a propósito.

Valla pero si es el tonto del colegio-dijo sarcásticamente Shadow que se había separado de Lili quien empezó a apretar los puños furiosa por la interrupción.

Se que trataste de besarla pero te repito ella es mía.

Ni ahora-dijo levantándose y como le daba la espalda no podía ver que cara tenía puesta pero era de un enojo jamás visto en ella (Amy: guao la cosa se pone buena. Venus: si tu lo dijiste. Amy: O.O ¿qué haces aquí? No se te hizo suficiente el metérte en mi otro fic? ¬¬. Venus: bueno ya no me resistí pero prosigue. Amy: esta bien pero calladita he ¬¬) y apretando los puños-ni nunca-le sale una venita de enojo en la cabeza mientras volteándose lo toma por el brazo y lo lanza muy, muy lejos-seré tu novia-empezando a derramar pequeñas lagrimas-arruinaste el momento.

Dicho esto ella tomó su maleta y enojada a la vez que triste salió corriendo por tan mal momento que le hizo pasar ese idiota de Alex (Venus: que malo DX. Amy: si DX mira que cortar nota en... bueno sigamos).

De verdad que eres un experto en hacer llorar a las chicas, solo espero mañana se encuentre de mejor animo-dicho esto se retiró dejando al idiota tirado.

*Al día siguiente*

después de lo de ayer Lili iba con los ánimos por los suelos y en la esquina como siempre estaba parado Sonic esperándola.

Hola Lili buenos días ¿cómo tas?-pregunta muy animado como suele ser Sonic

Buenos días Sonic-dijo ella no muy feliz y Sonic se preocupó

¿estas bien?

No ni siquiera un poquito, ese tonto de Alex interrumpió un momento unico, ayer Shadow estubo a punto de besarme pero ese tonto lo interrumpió-dijo enojada

O.O eso si es ser cruel-dijo Sonic pero luego poniendo una mano en su hombro-cálmate, seguro tendrás otra oportunidad, después de todo eres única y el no te desaprovechará y si lo hace es un verdadero tonto.

Gracias Sonic, me devolviste un poco de ánimo-dijo ella mas feliz

De nada-ve que viene Shadow-yo mejor me voy nos vemos en el colegio-se va rápido mientras Shadow llega.

Hola Shadow lamento lo de ayer-desvía la mirada

¿por qué te disculpas? No fue cosa tuya... bueno vamonos o llegaremos tarde-dijo por último Shadow

O///O claro :D-dicho eso el erizo puso una sonrisa y se fueron juntos al colegio.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En el colegio una chica iba corriendo pues se le hizo tarde pero en eso de la nada (A: y valla que de la nada. V: si aparecieron como por arte de magia XD) aparecieron dos ladrones que la acorralan e intentan quitarle el bolso y cuando empezó a correr su pie se enreda con un alambre y le empieza a sangrar, parecía que ya no había salida.

¡Hey! ¿qué les dije que les haría si los sorprendía de nuevo intentando hacerle daño a mas personas?-salió preguntando enojado Sonic haciendo que los dos pillos salgan huyendo.

¿te encuentras bien? Hay pero que pregunto, déjame quitarte eso y llevarte a la enfermería del colegio-le quitó el alambre y la tomó en brazos (Amy: O///O que lindo lo hice a Sonic en el fic XD) luego llegaron a la enfermería aunque ella no había dicho palabra alguna pues se había perdido en Sonic, sobre todo en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, poseían un brillo único (A: Venus plis continua esta parte que debo correr. Venus: ó.ó claro yo te ayudo *Amy sale fuera de la habitación corriendo* bueno continuaré esto a ver...) pero entonces se puso a escuchar el veredicto de la enfermera que la cuidaba.

¿cómo esta su tobillo?-pregunto el erizo azul

estará bien en un par de días pero por hoy quiero que se quede en la enfermería-dijo la joven

de acuerdo gracias-dijo el erizo y después de dirige a Amy-¿estás bien?

Si un poco-dijo ella incorporándose-gracias

De nada pero no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios, quédate sentada y descansa, me encargaré de decirle la razón de tu falta y la mía, le explicaré todo a los chicos y te copiaré los deberes (V: ¿cómo será la letra de Sonic 9.9)

Gracias, disculpa los problemas-dijo ella un poco apenada por lo sucedido

De nada-dijo el-regresaré en receso

No tardes por favor-dijo tímidamente la chica y el erizo se sonrojó levemente

No, no tardaré-dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró mientras la chica empezó a pensar.

_Creo... creo que el chico nuevo me está empezando a gustar, si fuese así hubiera preferido que ese beso hubiera sido en los labios_-al pensar eso se sonrojó un poco.

*En el aula*

gracias por explicarme todo joven Sonic, tome asiento, pero antes de que lo haga déjeme decirle que lo que hizo fue un acto digno de un caballero-dijo el profesor orgulloso

jeje gracias-dijo antes de tomar asiento, cuando salió el profesor les explico a todos lo sucedido sobre todo a Shadow aunque sorprendentemente esta vez no se enojo.

Bueno, a la salida me encargaré de ella-empieza a pensar-_después de todo quiero que estén a solas_

Ok yo le digo Shadow-dijo Sonic.

*en receso*

Amy ya regresé-dijo el erizo entrando en la habitación lo cual hace que en el rostro de la eriza rosa que permanecía en la cama sentada se alegrara

Hey tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo-dijo ella

A perdona, soy Sonic the hedgehog, como sigues-preguntó el erizo

Bien, mucho mejor.

Oye, quiero preguntarte algo pero no es por incomodarte, ¿tienes novio? Digo, siendo una chica tan hermosa como eres tu 6.6-dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado

A –O.O- no, no tengo novio-dijo ella también sonrojada

¿he? Me cuesta creerlo es decir eres una chica muy simpática y hermosa-luego pensó- _¿por qué rayos dije eso?_

Es la verdad-en eso estaban tan entretenidos conversando que ni se dieron cuenta de que el timbre había tocado así que Sonic finalmente dijo.

Bueno-se pone de pie-esa es mi señal nos veremos a la salida

Sonic... yo... gracias-dijo ella simplemente

De nada Amy- como la chica estaba sentada Sonic se acercó para darle un beso en la frente pero algo lo detuvo, Amy lo frenó y luego mirándolo lo besa en los labios, los dos se habían sonrojado y al separarse tenían la respiración acelerada, se dirigieron una sonrisa y luego Sonic se dirigió a su salón, aun era demasiado pronto como para decir que eran novios. En la salida Shadow la fue a ver mientras que Sonic llegó y se despidió como si apenas fueran amigos, pero ambos sabían que con el tiempo podían llegar a ser mas que eso, en eso llega Lili y le dice.

Jeje al parecer te encontraste novia-dijo con sonrisa burlona

Que O///O ella no es mi novia-dijo nervioso Sonic

Si jeje lo que sea, me enteré que desde mañana un nuevo alumno vendrá al colegio y según es uno de los hijos de la familia Sky.

¿familia Sky? Que no se supone que es la familia occidente-preguntó Sonic (V: se le dice familia occidente por vivir en el extremo de la ciudad y ser una de las mas influyentes de toda la ciudad al igual que la de Sonic es central y la de Lili oriente, así se les pone a las familias mas importantes, según su ubicación en la ciudad).

Si eso parece pero aun no se el nombre del chico 9.9 eso es un misterio-dijo ella pensativa

Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, recuerda que hoy no hay grupo así que vamonos-dijo el joven

Si, hay mucha tarea por hacer que lata-dijo la chica

Si que flojera-dijo Sonic.

*esa noche en la casa de la familia Sky*

hijo ¿ya tienes listo todo para tu primer día?-preguntaba una eriza muy hermosa (V: a pesar de su edad XD es broma jeje) a su hijo

si mamá-dijo el erizo a su madre y luego acostándose en su cama mientras miraba al techo pensó-_jeje que me esperará en este nuevo año de secundaria, espero no sean problemas._

¿quién podría ser este chico? y lo mas importante ¿será amigo o rival de Sonic?

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**Venus:** Muy bien aquí esta el tercer cap y disculpen que Amy no pudo venir a terminarlo 9.9 pero espero os aiga gustado como lo terminé XD

**Amy:** na lo hiciste bien

**Venus:** O.O ¿desde cuando estás allí

**Amy:** desde que explicabas lo de la familia occidente

**Venus:** O.O se acabó te mataré *se pone furiosa*

**Amy:** O.O ups, etto amigos de fanfiction dejen reviews sean o no usuarios de la página y espero asistan a mi funeral adiós espero sobrevivir *sale corriendo*

**Venus:** a no, no te me escaparás *****sale corriendo tras Amy*

Saludos a todos de parte de Amy y Venus nos veremos pronto y ambas esperamos los **review**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: nuevo alumno nuevos problemas

Y dicho y hecho, al día siguiente llegó el nuevo alumno, un erizo de color azul profundo, ojos de color carmín y rostro inocente portando el uniforme del instituto, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón 402, la sala de computación, entró y le dio un pase al profesor.

Señores-dijo el profesor-el es el señor Blue Sky

Hola es un placer-dijo el chico

Como es seguro que no conoce la institución pues le asignaremos un guía, mmm… señorita Amy usted podría ser la indicada

Si como sea-dijo sin mucho ánimo pues estaba pensando en otras cosas en ese momento

De acuerdo, señor Blue puede tomar asiento-dijo el profesor al desorbitado chico

¿Eh?... Digo… sí-en eso tomó asiento al lado de un chico que era un águila de color amarillo, pinta temible pero que estaba distraído mirando a un punto muerto, sin embargo cuando el profesor se va a voltear Blue agarra lo primero que tubo a mano lo cual fue un borrador y sin que nadie pudiera verlo la lanzó la cual dio justo en el lápiz que estaba sobre el escritorio del profesor el cual se agachó a recogerlo y en eso oye.

Hey nada mal.

¿Eh?... no fue nada especial-dijo Blue

Aun así eres muy diestro, soy George the eagle un placer.

Blue Sky… ¿y por que tan distraído?

A… eso… pues tengo una banda y casi siempre en estas clases me quedo mas pensando en una nueva canción que prestando atención a la clase o si no simplemente me pongo a tontear XD no se porque pero entre mas me aburre el profesor mas me llega la inspiración para una canción-dijo el chico

Ah… uno de estos días me gustaría oír a tu banda-dijo Blue

Hey jóvenes presten atención-exclamó el profesor

¡¡¡¡Lo sentimos mucho!!!!-exclamaron ambos chicos por igual y cuando el profesor se volteó echaron unas leves risas, seguro que pronto serían amigos.

*Con la señorita Rose*

Estaba concentrada pensando en aquel beso que Sonic le había dado, el solo pensarlo le hacía dar muchas cosquillas en el cuerpo, en eso una nota le llega a su pupitre, la cual tenía su nombre en ella aunque al abrirla vio que era del chico que la estaba atrayendo tanto y decía

_Amy:_

_A la hora de salida te llevo a casa, es viernes así que para variar tengo mi transporte, te espero en el estacionamiento de la escuela._

_Sonic_

Estaba ansiosa porque ya acabaran las clases, sin dudas. Demostraba mucha emoción lo cual hizo que Sonic sonriera ampliamente.

¿Ocurre algo Sonic?-preguntó entre susurros Tails como para que el profesor no los oiga

No, nada Tails-respondió el erizo de ojos esmeraldas

*en hora de recreo*

Todos estaban por su lado, Lili estaba sentada en una de las bancas y de repente llegó Alex y le dijo.

Am… Lili, quería pedirte perdón por… ser un idiota y haberte interrumpido-dijo verdaderamente apenado

¿En serio eres Alex the hedgehog o quien eres tu?-bromeó ella

Jaja muy chistosa-dijo en son de broma y se sentó a su lado-no es por hacerte la vida imposible, es tan solo… que eres la chica mas hermosa del colegio que… bueno, empecé a sentir por ti algo mas, no era como con las otras chicas con las que he estado, tu eres diferente.

Ya veo-dijo mirando al erizo- mira, si te quieres ganar mi corazón tienes que ser mas relajado, como lo es Shadow, pero por ahora confórmate con saber que tienes una pequeña oportunidad para poder conquistarme-dijo sonriendo

¿En serio? ¡Que bien!-exclamo Alex

Luego se pusieron a conversar sobre cosas triviales. Y después de todo las clases transcurrieron normal, a la hora de salida Amy se reunió con el nuevo, tenía pensado que el recorrido sea rápido para poder reunirse con Sonic y el nuevo estuvo ahí puntual así que si había esa posibilidad, le enseño la sala de profesores, la sala de ciencias, video entre otros lugares del colegio. Sin embargo, se sentía diferente al estar con él, además le estuvo haciendo bromas inocentes durante todo el día, y sobre todo al término del recorrido estaban en el estacionamiento.

Gracias por este recorrido-dijo el chico

Ni lo menciones-dijo la chica pues verdaderamente se había divertido ese día, sin embargo cuando se disponía a partir el la jaló y la puso contra la pared.

¿Qué…que haces?-preguntó nerviosa pues ya sabía lo que seguía

Tan solo relájate-le dijo en apenas un susurro mientras se le acercaba lentamente y el contacto de sus labios se hizo presente, fue tan apasionado, tan romántico, sin embargo algo los detuvo en seco, oyeron claramente como algo golpeaba el piso y cuando se dieron cuenta se voltearon y lo vieron, estaba mudo, estupefacto, paralizado, dejó caer un casco que tenía en la mano, tenía su boca ligeramente abierta, pero ante esto simplemente se agacho rápido para tomar el casco y luego se volteó y salió a paso rápido. Entonces Blue entendió que había algo entre ellos así que dio un paso hacia atrás mientras que Amy salió corriendo tras Sonic. Mientras tanto Sonic llego al estacionamiento, y tomó su moto, una hermosa moto de color azul profundo, se puso el casco y salió de ahí. Amy en ves de ir al estacionamiento salió a la puerta y cuando llegó vio que Lili salía de ahí, sin embargo Sonic se paró un momento a su lado y habló con ella, luego sacó un casco y se lo dio, esta se lo puso y se montó en la parte de atrás de la moto, luego se abrazó a Sonic y salieron del colegio, Amy supo que eso si lo había molestado. Mientras con Sonic, el le iba comentando todo a Lili.

Y eso pasó…-culminó de contar a la vez que disfrutaban de un helado con Lili

Calma ¿si? Solo fue un beso, eso no es nada, mira para olvidar ese mal sabor de la boca podríamos salir a pasear juntos, así podremos pasar un buen rato-dijo Lili

Bueno, ¿Por qué no?-dijo Sonic poniéndose a pensar-mira nos veremos mañana en el centro comercial de Angel City y te recomiendo traer ropa ligera

¿Por qué?-preguntó curiosa la eriza

Ya lo verás-respondió simpáticamente

Que malo eres-dijo en gesto de capricho

Si tengo esa fama entre las chicas-respondió en son de burla

Después de llevarla hasta su casa… se detuvo un momento en un parque cercano a su casa y se puso a pensar… eso que había visto en el estacionamiento… le dolió como miles de alfileres atravesando su garganta y su corazón… pero Lili después de todo tenía razón… de solo pensar en cuanto se podía divertir con la chica mas simpática del curso le hacía soltar leves risitas. Al día siguiente había un clima estupendo con un hermoso día… a fuera del centro comercial estaba parado un chico de púas azules… ojos verdes esmeraldas y con chaqueta y pantalón azul, entonces cuando menos se lo espera alguien de por detrás le cubre los ojos

Adivina ¿Quién soy?

Lili the hedgehog, reconocería tu voz donde sea-dijo quitándose las manos de su acompañante del rostro

Bueno y porque querías que viniera con ropa suelta-haciendo un gesto para que mire su ropa, tenía un pantalón rojo y negro (como el que Amy usó en Sonic Riders) y una blusa de mangas largas haciendo juego con su pantalón.

Vamos y te lo muestro-dijo alegremente tomándola de la mano y llevándosela hasta llegar a una maquina de baile

Ya veo cual es tu idea y es hora de bailar-dicho esto ambos se lanzaron

¿Cuál prefieres?-preguntó antes de ingresar la música

Que tal algo así como Everytime we touch-dijo ella

Valla… ¿modo?

Mmm… medio… seguro eres novato en esa música-dijo en sarcasmo

Entonces sonrió y empezó a sonar la música… al principio empezó lenta pero entonces empezó a coger velocidad, ambos bailaban muy bien, eso hasta que Lili da un mal paso y se va a caer pero Sonic reacciona rápido y la toma de las manos dándole un impulso hacia si y la sostiene abrazada… esta al reaccionar se sonroja notablemente… sobre todo cuando al separarse este le sonríe y le dice.

Valla casi te caes… ¿estas bien?

Em… yo… si-dijo nerviosa

Menos mal-dijo aliviado

Gracias-dijo ella

No hay porque-respondió antes de que ambos empezaran a bailar de nuevo, desde ese momento algo entró en la cabeza de Lili, ¡se había enamorado de Sonic the hedgehog! ¡Su mejor amigo! Pero aun así no podía negar que era muy lindo simpático y tierno, todo ese día fue raro para ella sobre todo porque al salir del centro comercial Sonic la tomo de la mano como si fueran novios, al llegar a la intersección de siempre ella se lo quedó mirando, nadie estaba alrededor pues eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, ella no podía ni hablar por los nervios pero después de todo debía hacerlo.

Sonic… que divertido pase este día… gracias

Ni lo menciones-respondió el chico-me divertí mucho

Bueno… nos veremos-dijo volteándose para irse al igual que el pero… ya no lo soportó mas-¡Sonic!

¿Si?-se voltea para mirarla y esta se le acerca y lo mira decidida y tomándolo por la chaqueta lo acercó hacia sí y le dio un beso, largo pero tierno, al separarse este quedo sorprendido y esta dio media vuelta para partir pero algo la detuvo, un brazo la frenó y la atrajo contra sí de nuevo solo para probar de nuevo los labios de la chica quien estaba sorprendida, pero esta le entrelazó los brazos al cuello y se dejó llevar… lo único que los hizo separarse fue la falta de aliento pero aun así ambos quedaron satisfechos sin duda. Eso jamás lo olvidarían. En eso cuando llegaron a sus respectivas pensaron lo siguiente.

*Con Lili*

_¿Por qué tuve que besarlo? ¿Por qué me correspondió? No lo se… no lo se… pero si se una cosa… me he enamorado de él… pero ¿el esta enamorado de mi también?... no… eso es imposible… el ama a Amy… no a mi… y yo amo a Shadow… no a el… o tal vez… no se que pensar_-daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su cuarto- ¡¡¡NO SE QUE HACER!!!

*Con Sonic*

_¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Será por lo que Amy me hizo?... no lo creo… ay mas tras eso… pero ¿Qué?... rayos no se que pensar…_-no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cama-tengo que hacer o decidir algo ya

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Lo admito, un poco corto pero no me dio para mas la inspiración y Everytime we touch es una música que me encanta y de hecho en mi canal tengo esa canción con un video de Sonic pero espero hayan disfrutado bye y dejen reviews


	5. Chapter 5

¡¡¡Hola fanficmaniacos!!! Un tiempo sin actualizar este fic pero aquí está… bueno no tengo mucho que decir excepto que disfruten de este nuevo cap… solo les daré unas pequeñas indicaciones antes de empezar

*cambio de escenas o indicaciones de lugar o tiempo*

(Interrupciones de la autora)

-*-*-*-*Inicio o final de un flash back*-*-*-*-

_**Canción escogida para ponerle mas esencia al capítulo**_

_Pensamientos de un personaje._

Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

Capítulo 5: una decisión o una equivocación

*Hora: 10: 45 con Sonic*

Domingo por la mañana, un chico de púas azules se despertaba lentamente, al parecer no había dormido bien después de lo que había pasado el día anterior con su amiga, sin duda el solo pensarlo le parecía que había cometido una locura de esas que no tienen perdón, es decir, era su mejor amiga y la había besado… no sabía que hacer… sin embargo pensó que si salía a pasear por ahí podría aclarar sus dudas… se puso un Jean color negro, una chaqueta verde, un cinturón color plomo, unas botas del mismo color del cinturón con detalles rojos y para variar se puso unos guantes sin dedos de color negro, cerró su puerta con llave pues sabía como eran sus hermanos de curiosos y como siempre se metían a su cuarto para revisar sus cosas, por eso ahora lo dejaba bajo llave y lo bueno era que el era el único que tenía la llave, no habían copias y por suerte sus hermanos no le habían podido sacar una la única vez que tuvieron oportunidad, pero aun así desde entonces carga sus llaves hasta cuando duerme, desayunó algo ligero y como sus padres habían salido a una junta de negocios le dejó dicho a Emili que iba a salir y regresaría después de un rato. Salió y como siempre se detuvo un rato en un parque cercano y se puso a pensar sobre lo que pasó en el estacionamiento… otra vez.

_**Aun no entiendo que pasó**_

_**Como fue que me cambió la vida**_

_**Ya no se ni lo que soy**_

_**Tengo hasta la identidad perdida**_

No puedo creerlo… ¿era por eso que estaba conmigo?... ¿por ser nuevo como lo es el tal Blue?... ¡¡¡que ridículo!!!-dijo Sonic cerrando sus ojos fuertemente- pero tengo que esperar eso de chicas como ella-mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mirando al cielo piensa-_ me hace extrañar a mi amada Sally… ella era sincera conmigo… todo era real… no había mentiras y éramos felices juntos… hasta que se cambio de instituto y ciudad_-tan centrado estaba que sin darse cuenta suelta un suspiro acompañado de un nombre-… Sally…

_**Siento espinas recorrer mi voz**_

_**Alfileres en el corazón… por tu adiós**_

El solo recordar el beso le hacía doler el corazón… jamás sintió algo igual… es decir Sally nunca le fue infiel ni nada por el estilo, pero como dicen siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y esa sería una muy mala experiencia… pero… ¿y que había de su amiga? Es decir… es su mejor amiga y de un momento a otro… ¿la besa?.... jamás imaginó algo como eso… de repente comienza a llover… *hora: 11:30*

_**Nada es igual la lluvia cae**_

_**Entre mis pensamientos**_

_**Nada es igual tú ya no estas **_

_**Dentro de mi silencio**_

_**Nada es igual**_

_**Nada es igual**_

La lluvia caía en su rostro, a él le daba igual, tenía cosas mas importantes que pensar… en eso Tails pasa por casualidad por ahí con un paraguas y al verlo parado bajo la lluvia se reúne con el.

¿Sonic? ¿Qué haces parado bajo la lluvia?-preguntó al notar ese detalle

¿Eh? ¡Ah tails!-dijo al notar a su amigo parado a su lado-es que… estaba pensando en…-suelta un suspiro de resignación-en mi antigua novia y… en algo que pasó en el estacionamiento el viernes.

¿Lo que pasó en el estacionamiento? ¿Te refieres a un beso que se dieron Blue Sky y Amy Rose?-pregunto a lo cual el erizo pone una cara sorprendida

¿Cómo lo supiste? ò.ò-preguntó el anonadado chico

Todo la secundaria lo sabe-respondió sin mucho esfuerzo y como si no fuera nada nuevo

Valla los chismes si que vuelan rápido-expresó Sonic-es por eso… jamás pensé que Amy me haría algo como eso… jamás

Sonic… entiendo lo que dices pero siempre hay una primera vez-respondió el zorrito amarillo

… no… nadie sabe por lo que estoy pasando-respondió cortante Sonic

_**Nadie me puede entender**_

_**Que haces falta a veces todavía**_

_**Sobrevivo en el ayer**_

_**Trato de salvarme cada día**_

¿Eh?-dijo el zorrito sin comprender

Nadie me puede entender… todos reaccionamos de manera distinta ante cosas como esta… aun así te lo agradezco Tails-concluyó Sonic

¿Por qué?-preguntó Tails y ante esto Sonic empieza a acariciar la cabeza de su pequeño amigo y sonriendo le responde.

Por ser mi mejor amigo y mi apoyo-dijo Sonic y tails puso una sonrisa

De nada, me tengo que ir… ¿estarás bien?-preguntó al zorrito a su joven amigo

_**Siento espinas recorrer mi voz**_

_**Alfileres en el corazón… por tu adiós**_

Tranquilo… solo necesito desahogarme un poco, nos veremos mañana en la secu-respondió con su voz cortada como si millones de espinas le impidieran hablar

Sí… adiós-dijo Tails marchándose dejando a un pensativo Sonic en el parque, este levantó el rostro para que la lluvia caiga en él, era lo único que podía hacer… sin embargo algo volvió a su mente

_**Nada es igual la lluvia cae **_

_**Entre mis pensamientos**_

_**Nada es igual tú ya no estas**_

_**Dentro de mi silencio**_

Recordó a Lili, ese beso que le dio, pero aún así no encontraba un porque del segundo beso, el beso que el mismo le dio, es decir… ¡¡¡ERA SU MEJOR AMIGA!!! ¡¿CÓMO PUDO BESAR A SU MEJOR AMIGA?!

¿Por qué la besé? ¿En serio me esta empezado a gustar?... recuerdo que cuando la besé sentí un inmenso calor… fue tan extraño, es como lo que sentí cuando besé a Amy por primera vez y aun mas cálido ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME PASA?!

Estaba verdaderamente confundido y le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

_**Nada es igual… nada es igual**_

_**La lluvia cae… si tú no estas… nada es igual**_

_**La lluvia cae… si tú no estas… nada es igual**_

La lluvia seguía mojando el rostro del erizo, el solo la recibía, recordaba a cada momento ese maldito beso que Amy se dio con el tal Blue, pero tenía que superarlo, sin embargo tenía que descifrar si le gustaba o no Lili… debía saberlo pues el no tenerlo claro era una tortura…

_**Nada es igual la lluvia cae**_

_**Entre mis pensamientos**_

_**Nada es igual la lluvia cae**_

_**Entre mis pensamientos**_

_**Nada es igual tu ya no estás**_

_**Dentro de mi silencio**_

Tenía que averiguarlo como sea… siguió caminando a través del parque en donde ocurrió su primer beso con Sally… caminaba sin un rumbo fijo… creía que no había nadie debido a la lluvia pero la verdad era otra… vio como una chica llegaba y se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque… se le hacía conocida… al mirarla bien se dio cuenta de quien era… *hora 12:30*

_**Nada es igual - nada es igual -**_

_**Nada es igual - nada es igual -**_

_**Nada es igual - nada es igual -**_

_**Nada es igual - nada es igual -**_

_**Nada es igual la lluvia cae**_

_**Entre mis pensamientos**_

_**Nada es igual tu ya no estás**_

_**Dentro de mi silencio**_

_**Nada es igual la lluvia cae**_

_**Entre mis pensamientos**_

_**Nada es igual tu ya no estás**_

_**Dentro de mi silencio**_

_**Nada es igual**_

_**Nada es igual**_

*Hora 10:45 con Lili*

Una eriza se levantaba de su cama, en si no pudo dormir durante toda la noche, estaba muy pensativa… sin embargo se levanto y se dirigió al baño… por mas que trataba de olvidar lo que pasó la noche anterior no podía… es decir… besó a su amigo… su mejor amigo para ser mas exacta, se terminó de bañar y se puso una falda verde esmeralda, una blusa negra, una chaqueta de color verde oscura pero sin abrochar y con las mangas remangadas, unas botas negras y guantes blancos, tomó sus llaves y cerró su cuarto con llave pues si no lo hacía seguro su hermano menor entraría y le haría un desastre sin contar que podría arruinar sus CD o peor… un pequeño regalo que le dio en una ocasión Shadow… un hermoso collar que le dio jugando al amigo secreto al igual que un bonito poema… y un peluche muy lindo, en serio estaba confundida y además de todo… pronto se acercaría la fecha en donde comenzarían los juegos de amigos secretos… desayunó algo ligero y luego fue a la sala…

¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso? No lo se… supongo que porque me dejé llevar… es decir después de lo que pasó en la maquina de baile… rayos necesito consejos-decía ella mirando por la ventana.

Si quieres te ayudo-le dijo una eriza que se sentó a su lado

Por favor Eli-respondió ella- lo que pasa es que hay un chico que es mi mejor amigo pero…

Pero lo besaste y ahora no sabes si te gusta…-adivinó ella

Exacto-dijo la chica de ojos verdes oscuros

Pues a mi me pasó lo mismo… mira si de verdad sientes que lo quieres pues simplemente acepta tu sentir pero si hay dos chicos pues… será mejor que lo pienses bien-concluyó la eriza poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

Tienes razón… gracias Eli-dijo ella y después de que la otra chica le sonriera se fue a ver que todo estuviera en orden… Lili empezó a pensar que podría hacer.

_**Sola recordando**_

_**Mientras los segundos van pasando**_

_**No sé como te podré olvidar**_

Los segundos pasaban en esa habitación mientras intentaba descubrir la verdad… parecía una eternidad… ella se volvía loca por saber que rayos le pasaba a su corazón, es decir Sonic es su mejor amigo y además ella está enamorada de Shadow, estaba tan confundida que quiso pensar todo con calma… recordó que hace tiempo Shadow la había besado en un juego de la botella, pero sin duda lo hizo cálidamente, no podía dejar de pensar en eso pero también pensó en lo que pasó el día anterior… ese beso no se le podía olvidar… de repente empieza a llover… *Hora 11:30*

_**Cae la lluvia en la ventana**_

_**Dibujando tu mirada**_

_**Un instante es una eternidad**_

_**Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti**_

_**Confundir la realidad**_

La lluvia caía en la ventana, veía a la gente correr para refugiarse… entonces de inmediato dijo "voy a salir" y guardando sus llaves en su bolsillo abrió la puerta y salió… caminaba sin rumbo y pensaba sobre el tema del beso con Sonic… lo recordaba una y otra vez… la lluvia mojaba su cabello mas sin embargo no le importaba, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y de sentimientos que no había experimentado antes quería saber que le pasaba pero no obtenía respuesta, no la encontraba.

_**Y no sé si volverás**_

_**Para amarme y esperar**_

_**Sin pedirme nada más**_

_**Si pudiera ser verdad**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad**_

Pensaba también en su beso con Shadow y muchas veces en el favor que el le hizo, fue en una ocasión donde se vio acorralada, en primer año unos chicos la andaban molestando y Shadow la sacó de ese apuro… en serio no podía olvidar eso, desde entonces se unió al equipo de lucha y además de eso no podía evitar el pensar en Shadow y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él… pensaba en el día y noche, solo pedía tener la oportunidad de estar con Shadow pero al ver que era muy popular y podía conseguirse la chica que quería trató de olvidarlo pero era inútil… el era su luz en la oscuridad… hasta que Sonic llegó

_**En cada historia hay un final**_

_**En cada amor hay desamor**_

_**En cada encuentro hay una ilusión**_

_**Somos tanta gente sola y diferente**_

_**Amanecer contigo hasta morir**_

Pensó que solo serían amigos pero se equivocó, ni siquiera sabía o imaginaba que eso pasaría, sin duda quería gritar en esos momentos, llegó hasta donde ocurrió toda esa escena, decidió ir a un parque que había cerca de ahí… se sentía atrapada en una historia sin un final claro… siempre se le interponía algo, en eso al ir caminando se encontró con alguien,

¿Lili? ¿Qué rayos haces bajo la lluvia?-le preguntó una chica

Oh… Sky ¿Cómo estas?-preguntó volviendo de quien sabe donde

Bien pero ¿y tu? ¿Cómo puedes estar bajo esta lluvia?-preguntó como regañándola la otra chica, ella era Sky the collie, una de las chicas mas generosas del curso

Pensaba… en un beso que me di con Sonic… el nuevo-dijo ella pensativa

Guao suertuda… se ha vuelto uno de los chicos mas codiciado por las chicas-dijo Sky emocionándose

Es que no se porque lo hice-dijo ella

Pero tuviste suerte… por cierto… ¿te enteraste del beso que se dieron Blue Sky y Amy Rose?-preguntó la chica collie

Si… Sonic me lo dijo… fue un golpe bajo para el-dijo poniendo gesto pensativo Lili-nos veremos mañana en el colegio

Claro-dijo Sky retirándose mientras ella se iba hasta el parque que estaba cerca de ahí

_**Y no sé si volverás**_

_**Para amarme y esperar**_

_**Sin pedirme nada más**_

_**Si pudiera ser verdad**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad**_

Seguía dudando de todo este asunto y cuando sintió que no podía mas se decidió a desahogarse.

¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO DECIDIRME!!!!!-gritó en la puerta del parque… no le importaba si la oían pues el parque estaba vacío y aun si la habían oído no había problema pues era la verdad… Sentía que la oscuridad la cubría más y más, sentía un vacío que no se podía llenar y eso la molestaba… no le gustaba estar entre las sombras… pero era allí donde la confusión la llevaba

_**Y no sé si volverás**_

_**Para amarme y esperar**_

_**Sin pedirme nada más**_

_**Si pudiera ser verdad**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad**_

_**Solo luz sin gravedad**_

_**Si pudiera ser verdad**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad**_

Cansada de todas esas dudas entro en el parque… la lluvia aun caía y aun que tuviera frío eso poco le importaba, caminó sin un rumbo fijo y cuando sentía a punto de desplomarse ante la desesperación de no saber ni lo que siente simplemente ya por último decidió irse a sentar en una banca… pero cuando se dio cuenta notó que alguien la estaba mirando… pero no era cualquier alguien… sabía que lo conocía y cuando se acercó un poco mas sus dudas fueron aclaradas. *hora 12:30*

_**Sola recordando**_

_**Mientras los segundos van pasando**_

_**No sé como te podré olvidar**_

*hora 12:30 en el parque*

A quién había visto era a Lili y lili a quien había visto era a Sonic… este se acercó y se sentó a su lado… hubo un incomodo silencio mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, Sonic decidió romper el silencio pero Lili también había decidido hacer lo mismo

_**Quizás no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo**_

_**Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino**_

_**Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho**_

_**Y después me despierten tus besos**_

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Yo? Pues paseaba ¿y tu? Igual-dijeron al unísono nerviosos

¿Y por que bajo la lluvia?-preguntó el erizo azul a su acompañante

Pues… me ayuda a aclarar mis ideas-dijo tímidamente la chica-¿y tú?

Pues por lo mismo-respondió Sonic

¿Es por el beso de Amy y Blue?-preguntó con temor por lo que pudiera responder

Eso… por mi ex novia… y… por ciertas cosas más… -admitió el erizo

Yo en cambio pensaba… en… un pequeño accidente que pasó ayer-dijo ella

Déjame adivinar… ¿nuestro beso?-preguntó Sonic sin mirarla

¿Cómo lo…?-no pudo concluir porque Sonic de inmediato dijo

No eres la única confundida por eso-dijo el sin dirigirle la mirada pero entonces Lili puso gesto de sorpresa y empezó a pensar en varias cosas

_**Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo**_

_**Se que pronto estaremos unidos**_

_**Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo**_

_**Se que pronto estaré en tu camino**_

¿En serio? ¿Y que piensas de todo esto?-preguntó ella y entonces Sonic le dirige una mirada mientras que le sonríe

Pues pienso que aun si hubiera sido un accidente fue uno digno de recordar

¿En serio?-preguntó sorprendida la eriza

No se tu pero para mi eres una chica hermosa y muy talentosa además y si Shadow no se fija en eso te va a perder… además de eso esa noche yo también te besé por voluntad propia-dijo ya por último dejando claro una cosa para la chica

_**Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos**_

_**Así que no me dejes caer**_

_**Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos**_

A mi… tampoco me molestó lo que pasó esa noche-admitió con cierta dificultad la chica

¿Crees que… debamos intentarlo?-preguntó Sonic ya poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa

Veamos que pasa-dijo ella mirándolo… este se volvió un poco y miró como la lluvia recorría el rostro de la eriza, sobretodo cuando recorría sus labios… la eriza hacía exactamente lo mismo… miraba a su acompañante… era claro lo que los dos querían así que dentro de sí ambos se preguntaron a si mismos ¿Por qué no?

_**Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra**_

_**Te envío canciones de 4.40**_

_**Te envío las fotos cenando en marbella**_

_**Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela**_

_**Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente**_

_**Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos**_

_**Cuidado, cuidado**_

_**Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos**_

Se entregaron simplemente al momento y en un lento acercamiento se besaron… si ambos lo sentían ¿Por qué debía estar mal? Nadie les impediría por lo menos intentarlo, aun cuando el mundo estuviera en contra no les importaría… para ellos el tiempo se detuvo durante ese beso, ella sentía que la oscuridad se iba, el que las dudas no existían, simplemente se sentían seguros estando con el otro, pero ¿duraría? Por ahora ellos no se preguntaban eso.

_**No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo**_

_**No me importa que diga el destino**_

_**Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo**_

_**Y beberme de ti lo prohibido**_

Después de un largo y memorable beso se separaron mirándose el uno al otro, mirando como la lluvia solo hacía que su acompañante se viera más irresistible de lo que ya era.

Entonces ¿esto es lo que deseas?-le preguntó en un susurro a la chica

Claro… esto es lo que deseo-le respondió ella de la misma manera

Ven… te vas a enfermar si sigues aquí y mas con esta ropa mojada… vamos te acompaño a casa-le dijo el chico

Claro pero cuidado y el enfermo termina siendo otro-se burlo ella

_**Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos**_

_**Así que no me dejes caer**_

_**Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos**_

No te preocupes… estaré bien-dijo él y salieron del parque tomados de la mano, la llevo hasta su casa… sin embargo ahí actuaron como simples amigos después Lili le explicaría todo a su padre y a su madre pero por ahora eso quedaría aplazado

_**Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra**_

_**Te envío canciones de 4.40**_

_**Te envío las fotos cenando en marbella**_

_**Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela**_

_**Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente**_

_**Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos**_

_**Cuidado, cuidado**_

_**Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos**_

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Uf hoy ni siquiera interrumpimos

Venus: cierto pero no había nada que decir

Amy: cierto hermanita por cierto un saludo para Gaby-sonamy

Venus: si gracias por tu review chica y cuidado te enfermas por comer lo que no debes XD

Amy: chao dejen reviews… recuerden no review no historia XD


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: un gran problema

Al día siguiente una eriza iba con su uniforme, estaba muy alegre pues el día anterior pasó algo increíble y emocionante que la mantenía de buen humor, cuando divisó el semáforo de siempre se percató de que ahí estaba a quien esperaba ver así que empezó a correr y se le lanzó de por detrás y este al percatarse de quien era se puso también feliz.

Buenos días Sonic-dijo ella contagiada de energías

Buenos días Lili-respondió igual, con muchas energías, luego ella lo soltó y al voltearse la besó un buen rato, luego se separaron sonriendo y le dijo-mejor nos vamos si no llegaremos tarde al colegio

De acuerdo-dijo ella y Sonic la tomó de la mano y se fueron juntos, para su mala suerte, mas allá en un callejón que estaba de camino al colegio estaba reunida una pandilla de diez personas las cuales salieron y rodearon a los dos erizos, Sonic se puso de forma protectora delante de Lili, sin embargo se oye al instante.

Hey déjenlos en paz-agregó un cocodrilo

O estarán en serios problemas-comentó un camaleón

Así que váyanse pandilleros de tercera categoría-dijo el pequeñín del grupo el cual era una abeja aparentemente de tercer año de colegio, dicho esto los pandilleros se fueron ya que conocían perfectamente a esos tres

Hey gracias-dijo Sonic a los tres chicos

Fue un placer-dijo el camaleón

Gracias chicos les debo una-agregó Lili

No te preocupes Lili, por ti lo que sea-dijo el cocodrilo

¿Los conoces?-preguntó el erizo azul a su acompañante

Sonic ellos son Vector the cocodrile, Espio the chamaleon y Charmy the bee-dijo ella señalándolos respectivamente

Así que tú eres uno de los dos llegados-dijo el cocodrilo

Así es y les agradecería que no nombraran a Blue en mi presencia-dijo Sonic con algo de enojo en su voz

Vamos no pasa nada no te enojes por algo así-dijo la chica tratando de calmarlo

Vamonos se nos va a hacer tarde-agregó la abejita viendo su reloj

Tienes razón Charmy, vamonos-concluyó el camaleón y todos juntos se fueron hacia el colegio, allá mas problemas esperaban, ese día era el que todos esperaban, en el sexto periodo tocaba asociación de clases donde se iniciaría el juego de amigo secreto, sin embargo al llegar Lili se tuvo que separar de Sonic por cosas de sus amigas, entonces iba caminando junto a los chicos y de paso se reunió con Tails y saludó a Cream y a Marine, iba caminando con ellos hasta que Tails se quedó en su salón al igual que Marine y Cream, el siguió de largo con Vector, Charmy y Espio pero en eso una mano lo frenó en seco.

Espera Sonic, necesito hablar contigo-le dijo una voz que el conocía muy bien y dando un suspiro de resignación dijo.

Chicos nos vemos mas tarde en el curso-agregó el erizo a los dos chicos que lo acompañaban

De acuerdo Sonic te veremos después, Chaotix se retira-dicho esto se marcharon y Sonic volteó a ver a esa persona que lo detuvo

¿Qué deseas... Amy?-dijo con cierta pesadez

Sonic por favor perdóname yo no lo hice a propósito ¿por qué no lo puedes entender?-preguntó con cierta preocupación la eriza rosa

Entiendo y lo que hagas o dejes de hacer ya no es problema mío, adiós-dijo por último Sonic caminando hacia el salón y mas allá vio que se juntó con Lili pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención, la besó en los labios, ¿cómo podía ser? ¿en serio ellos eran... novios?, parecía imposible, Sonic y Lili ¿juntos?, ella no había sido la única testigo del beso, casi medio curso los vio y empezaron a rumorear sobre ellos, sobre todo empezaron a inventar rumores sobre Sonic y Amy o Lili y Alex, rumores que llegaron hasta oídos de Shadow y Alex y los dos se quedaron totalmente atónitos ante lo que oyeron, cuando empezó la clase corrieron la lista y nadie había faltado, como era de esperarse pues la mayoría usa el pretexto de lo de amigo secreto para conquistar a la chica que les gusta o el chico que les gusta.

*Segundo periodo: literatura*

Muy bien alumnos, traten de memorizar el poema que mas les guste de la página 130 y 131 de su libro y puede ser una estrofa o mas de una, ambas serán validas y tendrán que agregarle la mímica correspondiente, será un taller de drama y quien tenga la mejor nota de los chicos será Romeo y la mejor chica será Julieta en la obra del colegio

Sonic trataba de no dormirse pero de pronto al voltear su vista hacia Lili la vio centrada en su libro y después de un momento la vio mirar a la ventana y dar un suspiro que parecía ser de ilusión, se notaba por su sonrisa entonces el sonrió levemente y al ver su libro de nuevo hubo una poesía que le llamó la atención y al ver de nuevo a Lili centrada en su libro decidió que se la dedicaría a ella, sin decirle por supuesto al profesor, ni a ella hasta que se acabe el periodo.

Muy bien el primer alumno que esté listo puede pasar adelante-dijo el profesor y antes deque Sonic pudiera pararse Lili ya se había levantado y fue hasta al frente

De acuerdo señorita Lilibeth, ¿cuál poesía escogió?-pregunto el profesor

Rimas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer-respondió la chica y entonces para que pudiera dramatizar se movieron los pupitres y entonces ella se puso en el centro con su mirada agachada y expresión triste y sus manos al pecho, luego abrió los ojos levantando lentamente su rostro mientras recitaba:

_**De lo poco de vida que me resta **_(aprieta en su puño su corbatín)

_**Diera con gusto los mejores años **_(da un paso hacia al frete desviando su mirada a la izquierda)

_**Por saber lo que a otros **_(extiende levemente sus brazos hacia los costados)

_**De mi has dicho **_(habla con tono soñador y una leve sonrisa)

_**Y esta vida mortal... y de la eterna **_(hace elegantemente una señalación hacia un costado)

_**Lo que me toque, si me toca algo, **_(pone suavemente sus dos manos sobre su pecho)

_**Por saber lo que a solas **_

_**De mi has pensado **_(mira a Sonic con gesto triste pero dramatizado y sus dos manos en el pecho mientras una lagrima rueda en su mejilla y cierra sus ojos)

Magnifico señorita Lilibeth, usted estará entre las seleccionadas para el papel de Julieta-dijo el profesor emocionado pues Lili lo había estupendamente bien

_Es estupenda_-pensó Sonic con una sonrisa

El siguiente alumno-dijo el profesor y Sonic se levantó y salió al frente-¿cuál poema escogió?

El poema 15 de Pablo Neruda-contestó el joven sonriendo de forma confiada

Para ese poema necesita a una señorita de compañera-dijo el profesor-_así podré ver quienes sirven para el papel de Romeo y que señorita tiene el talento de Julieta._

Pues, de hecho quiero que mi compañera sea Lili-dijo mirando a la mencionada quien se sonrojó levemente

Em... claro, yo acepto-dijo ella sonriendo un poco nerviosa pues había leído el poema de cabo a rabo durante la clase.

Entonces señorita Lilibeth, el escenario pide su presencia de nuevo-dijo emocionado el profesor pues también conocía la poesía.

Sí-dijo ella y entonces levantándose de su asiento se dirigió al lado de Sonic y se pusieron de frente.

Cuando esté listo-dijo el profesor a lo que Sonic solo asentó la cabeza

_**Me gustas cuando callas porque estas como ausente **_(se le acerca hasta estar a una leve distancia)

_**Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca **_(mueve su mano elegantemente haciendo un gesto de distancia)

_**Parece que los ojos se te hubieran nublado **_(pone su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica)

_**Y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca **_(se le acerca como si le fuera a dar un beso)

_**Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma **_(desliza su mano por el brazo de ella hasta llegar a su mano para tomarla y poner su mano libre sobre su propio pecho)

_**Emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía **_(con una sonrisa sincera hace un gesto con sus manos representando la palabra emerger)

_**Mariposa de ensueño, te pareces a mi alma **_(con una mano acaricia suavemente su rostro)

_**Y te pareces a la palabra melancolía**_ (se acerca hasta estar a pocos centímetros de besarla)

¡¡¡ESTUPENDO!!!-dijo el profesor mas emocionado que antes por la actuación de Sonic y Lili-son estupendos para el papel de Romeo y Julieta, como soy el organizador de la obra les doy el papel, se lo merecen.

Gracias profesor-dijeron ambos chicos y al verse se sonrieron, Amy observaba callada todo esto mirando como Sonic platicaba con Lili, le daba un rencor enorme.

Alumnos solo nos queda tiempo para una poesía más así que quien será el siguiente-preguntó el profesor y entonces Amy se levantó y caminó hacia el profesor y le dijo.

Mi poema se llama Balada de Gabriela Mistral-dijo ella

Comienza señorita Amy

_**El pasó con otra: **_(hace el gesto de ver pasando a alguien)

_**Yo le vi pasar**_ (pone sus manos sobre su pecho señalándose a si misma de forma elegante)

_**Siempre dulce el viento **_(estira sus manos libres)

_**Y el camino en paz **_(las baja señalando delicadamente el suelo)

_**¡Y estos ojos míseros**_

_**Le vieron pasar **_ (pasa de nuevo su mirado hacia un costado)

_**Él va amando a otra **_(se abraza a si misma)

_**Por la tierra en flor **_(camina un poco y señala todo el lugar de forma delicada)

_**Ha abierto el espino: **_(con sus manos hace el gesto de algo abriéndose)

_**Pasa una canción **_(hace el gesto de oír una canción suavemente)

_**¡Y él va amando a otra**_

_**Por la tierra en flor! **_(Pone odio en su última frase haciendo un gesto de resignación)

Brillante señorita Rose usted será el reemplazo de Julieta en caso que no pueda asistir y si asiste ocupará el puesto de nodriza de Julieta (toca el timbre) nos veremos en la siguiente clase-dicho esto salió del salón.

Rayos Sonic me hiciste poner nerviosa-dijo en gesto infantil la chica

Lo siento, en realidad la poesía te la dedicaba a ti-dijo dulcemente Sonic lo cual hizo que la chica se sonriera y le diera un abrazo

Gracias Sonic-dijo ella halagada

Vamos, nos toca química-dijo Sonic y ambos se examinaron al salón de química, luego fueron a la sala de computación y ahí hablaron con Tails de lo acontecido el cual se puso feliz por sus amigos, al salir a receso también Cream y Marine se enteraron las cuales se pusieron emocionadas y daban pequeños saltos alrededor de Sonic y Lili, Shadow observaba todo y bajó la mirada mostrando desinterés. Así pasaron periodo tras periodo hasta que llegó el sexto entonces la dirigente de curso puso dos cestos con papeles, uno rosa y uno azul, el rosa contenía los nombres de los chicos del curso y el azul el de las chicas, entonces por orden de lista fueron pasando, cuando le llegó el turno a Amy a ella le salió el nombre "Sonic", a Blue le salió el nombre de Sky the collie, a Vector le salió el nombre de una de las chicas del curso, a Espio le salió el nombre de una conocida suya del curso, a Sonic le salió el nombre de Amy, a Lili le salió el nombre de Shadow, a Shadow le salió el nombre de Lili, a Alex le tocó una chica del curso, a Knuckles le salió el nombre de Rouge the bat, al parecer todo se pondría muy difícil desde ese día.

_Rayos, ¡precisamente tenía que ser Amy! De cientos de chicas en el curso, ¿y tenía que ser Amy?_-preguntó fastidiado Sonic

_No, que mala suerte, me tocó con Shadow_-pensaba preocupada Lili

_Quien lo diría, me toca con Sonic_-pensó Amy

_Genial, la murciélago es mi amiga secreta_-pensó Knuckles fastidiado

_Con que me toca con el cabeza de chorlito_-pensaba Rouge divertida

_Valla, valla, que tenemos aquí, me toca con la señorita Lilibeth_-pensaba complacido Shadow-_no pude haber pedido mejor chica de amiga secreta_

Todos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos pero debían enfocarse, lo bueno es que ese día era día de karaoke en el colegio, en ese día demostrabas lo mejor de ti así que Sonic y Lili harían un dúo estupendo, la canción que cantarían en esa ocasión sería una de nombre "Barbie girl" un gran dúo así que ensayarían un poco antes del espectáculo. A las seis de la tarde todos estaban reunidos para empezar el espectáculo y el presentador oficial siempre había sido Knuckles y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Muy bien es hora del Show-dijo Knuckles saliendo a escena-como todos saben hoy es el día de demostrar que tanto talento tienen y tenemos muchos participantes, así que empecemos con nuestro primer invitado.

*tras el escenario*

Muy bien, es hora de dar lo mejor de nosotros, somos el tercer número, estoy seguro que lo haremos genial, ¿estás nerviosa?-le preguntaba un erizo azul a una eriza verde

No para nada, participé tres veces en el karaoke de la secundaria, bueno, la pregunta es ¿tu estas nervioso?-preguntó ella

No para nada-respondió simplemente-lo haremos bien-dicho esto le da un beso que es correspondido, pero alguien los observaba.

_Jamás llegué a pensar que esto sucedería y todo por un beso que me dieron en contra de mi voluntad, aun así no dejaré que esto me aleje del chico que me gusta_-esos eran los pensamientos de Amy Rose, ya era el turno de que Sonic y Lili salieran al escenario.

Muy bien chicos y chicas ustedes ya la conocen pero esta vez no viene sola, un fuerte aplauso para Lili the hedgehog y su compañero Sonic the hedgehog, interpretando barbie girl-dicho esto Knuckles salió del escenario (la coreografía… eso lo dejo en sus manos ^^)

_**Sonic: Hi Barbie **_

_**Lili: Hi Ken **_

_**Sonic: Do you wanna go for a ride? **_

_**Lili: Sure Ken**_

_**Sonic: Jump In...**_

_**Lili:**_

_**I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world **_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic. **_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. **_

_**Imagination, that is your creation.**_

_**Sonic: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Lili: **_

_**I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world **_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic. **_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. **_

_**Imagination, that is your creation.**_

_**Lili: **_

_**I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world, **_

_**Dress me up; make it tight, I´m your darling. **_

_**Sonic: **_

_**You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing, **_

_**Kiss me here; touch me there, hanky panky.**_

_**Lili: **__**You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours"**_

_**Lili: **_

_**I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world **_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic. **_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. **_

_**Imagination, that is your creation.**_

_**Sonic: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Lili: ah, ah, ah yeah**_

_**Sonic: **__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Lili: uh oh uh, uh oh uh**_

_**Sonic: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Lili: ah, ah, ah yeah**_

_**Sonic: **__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Lili: uh oh uh, uh oh uh**_

_**Lili: **_

_**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please, **_

_**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.**_

_**Sonic:**_

_**Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again, **_

_**Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**_

_**Lili:**_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours" **_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours" **_

_**Sonic: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Lili: ah, ah, ah yeah**_

_**Sonic: **__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Lili: uh oh uh, uh oh uh**_

_**Sonic: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Lili: ah, ah, ah yeah**_

_**Sonic: **__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Lili: uh oh uh, uh oh uh**_

_**Lili:**_

_**I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world **_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic. **_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. **_

_**Imagination, that is your creation.**_

_**I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world **_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic. **_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. **_

_**Imagination, that is your creation.**_

_**Sonic: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Lili: ah, ah, ah yeah**_

_**Sonic: **__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Lili: uh oh uh, uh oh uh**_

_**Sonic: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Lili: ah, ah, ah yeah**_

_**Sonic: **__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**Lili: uh oh uh, uh oh uh**_

_**Lili: **__**Oh, I´m having so much fun! **_

_**Sonic: **__**Well Barbie, we just getting started. **_

_**Lili: **__**Oh, I love you Ken.**_

Terminada la canción la gente aplaudió por tan grato espectáculo, los dos cantantes hicieron una reverencia y salieron del escenario para sentarse en una de las mesas del bar que era el lugar donde estaban haciendo el karaoke, luego Knuckles subió al escenario de nuevo para anunciar el siguiente número.

Bueno damas y caballeros ahí los tuvieron, un magnifico espectáculo, ahora a continuación nuestra ganadora del Karaoke por tres años seguidos, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Amy Rose con su tema girlfriend-al decir esto bajo del escenario y Amy salió dirigiendo en parte su mirada a la pareja que acababa de cantar y empezó.

_**Hey**__**, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way no way**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**You're so fine**_

_**I want you mine**_

_**You're so delicious**_

_**I think about you all the time**_

_**You're so addictive**_

_**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?**_

_**Don't pretend**_

_**I think you know I'm damn precious**_

_**And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess**_

_**I can tell you like me too**_

_**And you know I'm right**_

_**She's like so whatever**_

_**You can do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way no way**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**I can see the way I see**_

_**The way you look at me**_

_**And even when you look away**_

_**I know you think of me**_

_**I know you talk about me all the time**_

_**Again and again**_

_**So come over here**_

_**Tell me what I wanna hear**_

_**That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear**_

_**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**_

_**And again and again and again**_

_**Cause**_

_**She's like so whatever**_

_**And you can do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way no way**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**Oh**_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**Cause I can**_

_**Cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other**_

_**So when it's gonna sink in?**_

_**She's so stupid**_

_**What the hell were you thinking?**_

_**Oh**_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**Cause I can**_

_**Cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other**_

_**So when it's gonna sink in?**_

_**She's so stupid**_

_**What the hell were you thinking?**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way no way**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, **__**you**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**You, you**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way**_

_**Hey you...**_

_**No way...**_

_**Hey you...**_

_**No way no way**_

_**Hey, hey!**_

Gracias-dijo Amy ante las ovaciones y bajó del escenario.

Estupendo-dijo Knuckles-no cabe duda de que es la ganadora del karaoke del año pasado pero abra que ver que opinan los jueces.

Un momento decisivo, sobre todo para los concursantes que son los que esperan ansiosos por saber quien ganó esta vez o si Amy seguirá siendo la campeona un cuarto año seguido, ¿qué pasará?.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

. _. Ok salió algo raro y largo solo por las canciones, pero bueno el resultado lo pondrán ustedes, ¿Quién ganará? Según lo que ustedes digan yo ago el próximo capítulo y si terminará como un Sonamy, esto solo es una prueba para ver de que tanto es capaz Amy por Sonic y viceversa, así que dejen sus botos eligiendo al ganador, y de paso miren un fic llamado the caos tournament de Master Shadow the hedgehog espero lo disfruten tanto como yo, nos leemos después. Y lamento lo de la poesía pero no se me ocurrió nada mas,


End file.
